


The Clean Junkie

by Aleksandr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Phillip can't hold his alcohol, Prompting meme, Very slight relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksandr/pseuds/Aleksandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Imagine Sherlock stopped taking drugs, but never dropped his 'Shezza' look. So he's usually dressed in ratty clothes, doesn't shower as often as he should, his hair is messy & oily, skin looks bad and he rarely shaves, so he usually looks like a homeless junkie. Obviously this means Donovan & co are even less pleased to see him help out on crime scenes and he has a harder time getting into labs, but he's a genius so somehow he manages to gain reputation nonetheless, and everything happens the same as in canon. (established relationship with John that makes everyone question John's sanity and tastes would be a bonus!) </p><p>One day, he gets a case that requires him to look like a rich successful man, so he puts on one of the suits Mycroft keeps buying for him, gets a haircut, shaves etc. Cue everyone being STUNNED and disbelieving :) (and maybe he sees how much John appreciates the change and decides to keep it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clean Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stick 100% with the prompt, but I feel like it turned out okay!

The Clean (but not exactly  _clean_ ) Junkie  
  
  
John Watson was often wrong. It was a fact he had come to accept living with Sherlock Holmes.  
Things John Watson was wrong about:  
   1) He had  _thought_  that Sherlock would you know, shave and, obviously, bathe (the smell was getting _atrocious_.)  
   2) He had  _thought_  that he would go back to his usual apparel (John  _missed_  the sharp suits.)  
   3) He had  _never_  thought Sherlock would burn his former wardrobe (with the exception of his coat.)  
   4) He had just sort of naturally  _assumed_  Sherlock would cut his hair and get back into his usual strict hair-care regiment (his hair was getting to be _disgusting_.)  
   5) He did  _not_  think that Sherlock would get clean  
And because John was wrong about that last, he for the most part let the other things slide. Occasionally he would demand Sherlock take a damn shower or have a shave (John was  _not_  kissing him with that nasty-ass beard on his beautiful face.)  
But mostly life went on. Sherlock seemed comfortable, so who was John to tell him he wasn't to dress how he wished?  
  
It was, however, a bit problematic on cases. Greg's superiors were still watching Sherlock hawkishly despite his name being cleared, and he no longer looked the part of the pristine Consulting Detective. But somehow Sherlock manages. John thinks maybe he scares them off with the smell.  
  
-  
  
"You're an absolute nutter. I told you to stay from him." Donovan says one day over a margarita at the pub with John, Greg, and Anderson after the completion of a particularly difficult case.  
"Yeah!" Anderson pipes up, nearly spilling his martini all over John. "We WARNED you 'bout 'im!" He leans in close, using a conspiratorial tone but speaking quite loudly. "You've just got  _shiiiiit_  taste!" He goes to make another grand gesture and this time, does spill his drink on John. This, John thinks grumpily, is why they do not often invite Phillip.  
  
John stops at Tesco's on his way home and so is more than mildly displeased when the bag (containing brand new eggs, damn it all) falls to the floor as he releases it in his shock. Sherlock is standing in a brand new suit with pristine hair and John can smell the strawberry shampoo from the doorway. "What. The.  _Hell_?"  
Sherlock turns to him with that little grin of his and John can't help a small smile in return, despite reminding himself he's pissed. Sherlock pulls John into waltz a which the shorter of the two stumbles through but enjoys the kiss at the end anyway. "What's got into you?"  
"Serial killer!" Sherlock replied with excitement. "And he's making his mistake at some big happening tonight. But I think there's something else too. I haven't slept more than normal, but I feel much more energetic than usual." John opens his mouth to tell him why for, but Sherlock silences him with a kiss. "Let's save the examination for  
in bed tonight, Doctor." He winks and then is out the door in a whirlwind.  
  
John blinks.  
  
The offer is tempting. But John is about to do something which he knows will earn him a spot on the couch tonight. He takes out his mobile with a sigh. "Mycroft, I need a favour. How quickly can you get a whole new wardrobe for Sherlock? A  _decent_  one."  
  
-  
  
Sherlock runs up the stairs to the rooftop, heaving from the sudden action of jumping from the cab as he'd seen what  _looked_  like disaster. The smoke is visible from the street and he can smell it thick and heavy in the air. He emerges onto the flat surface of the roof and stares open mouthed at John as he waves from the other side of the blazing bonfire. "Are.. Are those my CLOTHES!? What are you  _DOING_?!"  
  
John has many a destroyed jumper in mind as he gives an impish grin, calling back, " **Experiment!** "


End file.
